Tokyo Demon Campus Tatsuma x Kyoîchi
by Dodge3
Summary: Kyoîchi ce rend compte de ses sentiments envers Tatsuma, mais il ne sait pas ce que ressent ce dernier. Un enlèvement pourrait peut-être résoudre son problème.


**Tokyo Demon Campus Tatsuma x Kyoîchi**

Quand Kyoîchi avait rencontré Tatsuma, il était tout de suite tombé sous le charme. Il avait su le comprendre et il y avait quelque chose de mystérieux en lui qui plaisait beaucoup à Kyoîchi. Il pensait au début que ce n'était qu'une simple attirance, mais il s'était rendu compte qu'il tenait beaucoup plus à Tatsuma que ce qu'il croyait. Il avait découvert cela lorsque Tatsuma leur avait caché à lui et à ses amis la venue de ses parents. Il s'était senti jaloux que Tatsuma ne vienne pas manger avec lui le soir et ne traînait plus autant avec lui durant ses quelques jours. Quand il avait su que Tatsuma partait en fait pour aller voir ses parents, il avait été soulagé. Il avait eu peur un instant que Tatsuma se soit trouvé une petite-amie ou un petit-ami. D'ailleurs, il ne savait pas de quel bord était Tatsuma, mais il n'allait pas le lui demander, ça faisait beaucoup trop gonzesse ! S'il devait agir, ce serait pour passer à l'action, il ne lui ferait pas une grande déclaration, c'était un homme ! Mais il fallait qu'il passe rapidement à l'action, car il pensait de plus en plus à Tatsuma et devenait possessif ! Dès qu'une fille ou un gars venait lui parler, il fallait que Kyoîchi vienne aussi pour savoir ce qu'ils voulaient et les inciter à partir.

Un soir, alors qu'ils étaient en préparation de l'estrade pour la fête de fin d'année, un des garçons qui travaillait avec Tatsuma ce mi à lui parler. Comme ils étaient côte à côte, Kyoîchi ne fit pas attention et ne pue empêcher la conversation comme il avait l'habitude de faire.

« Dit Tatsuma, tu es livre ce soir ? », le gars lui avait demandé au bout d'un moment.

« Bien sûr ! »

« Super alors ! »

Quand ils eurent fini de travailler, tout le monde commença à partir.

« Hey, Tatsuma, on va manger des pâtes ? »

« Désolé Kyoîchi ,mais Raphaël m'a proposé d'aller avec lui ce soir... »

« Ah d'accord, à demain alors »

Kyoîchi partit si vite que Tatsuma n'eut pas le temps de lui proposer de venir avec eux.

« On y va Tatsuma ? »

« Oui »

Il partit donc avec Raphaël. Ils sortirent de l'école et se dirigèrent vers une rue déserte. Tatsuma ne fit pas attention, et au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient dans la ruelle sombre, plus aucun bruit ne se faisaient entendre. Au bout d'un moment, Raphaël s'arrêta. Tatsuma allait lui demander ce qu'il se passait lorsqu'il se fit attraper par-derrière. Quelqu'un le bâillonna et un autre le garda immobilisé. Il n'eut pas le temps de penser à quelque chose qu'il se fit assommer sans ménagement.

Quand il se réveilla, il était sur un lit, menotté aux barreaux. Il était toujours bâillonné et ne pouvait ni parler, ni demander de l'aide. Il était coincé.

Au bout de quelques minutes, quelqu'un entra dans la chambre, c'était un homme qu'il n'avait jamais vu.

« Bonjour Tatsuma, je suppose que tu te demandes ce que tu fais là non ? C'est très simple, j'ai demandé à une des personnes de ta classe de t'attirer jusqu'à moi pour te kidnapper. De cette manière, ton grand ami Kyoîchi viendra à ton secours et je pourrais prendre ma revanche sur lui ! »

Tatsuma essaya de parler, mais aucun son ne sortit, il avait oublié qu'il était bâillonné.

« Oh, tu veux peut-être que je t'enlève ça ? »

Son ravisseur lui enleva le bâillon tout en frôlant doucement sa joue.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez à Kyoîchi ? »

« Prendre ma revanche, il m'a humilié en me battant devant toute ma bande, mais maintenant ça n'arrivera plus ! »

« Pourquoi m'avoir enlevé moi ? »

« Tu es la personne qui compte le plus pour lui, c'est évident ! Il sera fou de rage quand il saura que tu as été enlevé ! D'ailleurs, il ne devrait plus tarder à recevoir ma lettre ! »

Tatsuma n'aimait pas son regard, cet homme faisait peur !

« Bon, en attendant l'arrivé de ce petit con, si on s'amusait un peu ?! »

« Que... »

« Kyoîchi n'a pas idée à quel point tu peux être tentant mon cher Tatsuma, avec ta peau si douce et surtout cette position tellement excitante »

L'homme glissa sa main sous le t-shirt de Tatsuma et commença à le caresser. Tatsuma essaya de se débattre, mais en vain, il espérait vraiment que Kyoîchi arrive rapidement avant que cet homme n'aille plus loin. L'homme commença à titiller ses tétons tout en rapprochant son visage de Tatsuma.

« Arrêtez »

« Et pourquoi je ferais cela ? Je suis sûr que Kyoîchi sera encore plus énervé quand il verra ce que je t'aurais fait ! »

Tatsuma détourna la tête, mais l'homme la retourna vers lui avec sa main de libre et l'embrassa. Ce baiser était dégoûtant du point de vue de Tatsuma. L'homme délaissa la bouche de Tatsuma et commença à déboutonner son pantalon. Il baissa le pantalon jusqu'à ses genoux et commença à faire des pressions sur son sexe par-dessus son boxer. Tatsuma commençait à avoir peur et des larmes perlait dans ses yeux.

Alors qu'il commençait à perdre espoir, la porte s'ouvrit brusquement sur Kyoîchi.

« Tatsuma ! Enfoiré qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? »

« Pas grand chose malheureusement, tu n'étais pas censé arriver aussi vite. Si j'avais su, je l'aurais violé dans son sommeil ! »

« Teme ! »

Kyoîchi s'élança sur son ravisseur qui esquiva en vitesse son coup. Ils se battaient rapidement et Tatsuma pouvait voir que Kyoîchi était vert de rage. Chaque coup qu'il donnait était d'une brutalité effrayante. Son adversaire avait de plus en plus de mal à l'esquiver, son sourire était désormais crispé. Au bout de quelques minutes, l'homme s'effondra sous un coup de Kyoîchi et s'enfuit rapidement. Kyoîchi ne le poursuivit pas, il se ferait rattraper en bas par sa bande. Il se précipita donc vers Tatsuma qui avait encore quelques larmes dans les yeux. Il le libéra avec les clés qu'il trouva près du lit et dès qu'il fut libre, il se jeta dans les bras de Kyoîchi. Il agrippa fortement son t-shirt et resta ainsi en versant quelques larmes silencieuses. Kyoîchi le serra dans ses bras et le berça tendrement. Il avait vraiment eut peut pour lui quand il avait su qu'il avait était enlevé. Et la vision de cet homme en train de le toucher m'avait fait exploser de rage.

« Merci Kyoîchi »

Tatsuma avait dit cela entre deux sanglots, mais il voulait vraiment le remercier. S'il n'était pas arrivé à temps, cet homme aurait fait ce qu'il voulait de lui. Kyoîchi releva la tête de Tatsuma avec une main et essaya ses larmes. Ils se regardèrent un moment puis Kyoîchi posa ses lèvres sur celles de Tatsuma. C'était doux et chaud. Tatsuma était bien dans ses bras. Il resserra sa prise sur le t-shirt de Kyoîchi et répondit timidement au baiser. Kyoîchi était rassuré de voir que Tatsuma ne le repoussait pas, il approfondit donc le baiser. Leurs langues se rencontrèrent et commencèrent un ballet endiablé. Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle puis recommencèrent. À ce moment, quelqu'un entra.

« Kyoîchi, on a fini de faire le ménage, tu... », sa phrase resta en suspense en voyant la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux, « p-pardon, désolé, je... »

« C'est bon, on arrive, dégage »

« Oui »

Et il partit sans plus de cérémonie. Kyoîchi et Tatsuma se regardèrent et explosèrent de rire. Ils se relevèrent et sortirent de la pièce.

Après cet événement, la relation entre Kyoîchi et Tatsuma fut officialisée, la bande de Kyoîchi n'ayant réussi à tenir leurs langues ! Leurs amis étaient heureux et plus personnes ne venait draguer Tatsuma au grand bonheur de Kyoîchi.

Quelques semaines plus tard, Tatsuma avait invité Kyoîchi à venir chez lui un soir pour regarder un film. Il était très content, mais il savait qu'ils allaient être seul chez Tatsuma. Le problème était que Kyoîchi ne savait pas si Tatsuma était près pour coucher avec lui. Pendant le film, Tatsuma s'était collé à lui, nichant sa tête dans le creux de son cou. Il avait même tenté Kyoîchi en traçant une ligne sur les abdos de celui-ci par-dessous son t-shirt pendant une grande partie du film. Kyoîchi avait du mal à se retenir de lui sauter dessus. Une fois le film terminé, ils montèrent dans la chambre de Tatsuma. Le temps que Kyoîchi ferme la porte, Tatsuma s'était allongé innocemment sur le lit. Quand Kyoîchi se retourna, il ne put détourner son regard de la vision que lui offrait Tatsuma, c'était un appel au viol ! Il se mit au-dessus de Tatsuma et l'embrassa goulûment. Il passa la main sous le t-shirt de Tatsuma et alla titiller ses tétons. Entre deux baisers, Tatsuma fit un gémissement qui fit perdre tous ses moyens à Kyoîchi. Il lui enleva son t-shirt et s'empressa d'aller mordiller, lécher, sucer ses boutons de chair. Il avait commençait à défaire la ceinture de Tatsuma quand il se rappela la scène du kidnapping. Il leva le regard vers Tatsuma qui le regarda avec des yeux remplis de désir. Il n'avait pas peur. Pour Kyoîchi, c'était comme le feu vert pour continuer. Il retira donc le pantalon et le boxer de Tatsuma pour dévoiler son sexe tendu de plaisir. Il allait commençait à lui donner du plaisir quand la voix de Tatsuma s'éleva.

« Kyoîchi, je suis le seul à être nu, c'est pas juste ! »

Cela fit rire Kyoîchi qui enleva son t-shirt avant de reporter son attention vers le sexe de son partenaire. Il donna quelques coups de langue dessus avant de le prendre complètement en bouche. Au fil des vas et viens, Tatsuma ne parvenait plus à retenir ses gémissements, il commençait à arriver à sa limite.

« Kyoîchi, arrête, je vais hum.. »

Kyoîchi avait accéléré la cadence et Tatsuma fini par se déverser dans sa bouche. Kyoîchi se redressa et prit une chose dans son sac. Tatsuma compris quand il le vit sortir un tube de lubrifiant. Il s'en mit donc sur les doigts et en présenta un à l'entrée de l'intimité de Tatsuma. Cette première intrusion ne lui fit pas mal et Kyoîchi fit entrer un deuxième doigt. Cette fois-ci, Tatsuma émit un petit gémissement de douleur. Kyoîchi l'embrassa et le masturba pour qu'il se détende. Quand Tatsuma fut assez détendu, il fit quelques mouvements de ciseaux pour élargir le passage. Il rajouta un troisième doigt et refit quelques mouvements en Tatsuma. Quand il jugea qu'il l'avait assez préparé, il retira ses doigts et enleva son pantalon suivi de son boxer dans lequel il était trop à l'étroit. Quand Tatsuma vit le sexe de Kyoîchi, il se demanda si ça allait vraiment pouvoir entrer ! Kyoîchi recouvra son sexe de lubrifiant avant de pénétrer l'intimité de Tatsuma. Une fois entrée complètement en lui, il patienta un moment pour que Tatsuma s'habitue à cette intrusion. Quand il fut prêt, Tatsuma donna un petit coup de bassin et Kyoîchi entama des mouvements de vas et viens. Au début, ils étaient lents pour que Tatsuma s'habitue, puis, une fois qu'il eut touché la prostate de Tatsuma, il accéléra la cadence butant à chaque fois la prostate de Tatsuma. Au bout d'un moment, tout deux atteignirent le septième ciel et se déversèrent de leurs semences. Kyoîchi essuya la semence sur le ventre de Tatsuma avec un mouchoir et s'allongea auprès de lui. Tatsuma se blottit contre lui et s'endormit rapidement. Kyoîchi le regarda s'endormir avec un sourire, il était vraiment heureux !

Le lendemain, ils prirent un bain ensemble le matin et Kyoîchi ne pût résister à prendre Tatsuma dans la baignoire ! Ils arrivèrent en retard en cours et Tatsuma avait passé des heures horribles assis sur ces chaises tellement il avait mal ! Ses amis s'en rendirent compte et pour se moquer lui firent un petit coussin avec leurs vestes ! Kyoîchi rit beaucoup à la blague de leurs amis et prit son petit-ami qui était en train de bouder dans ses bras et l'embrassa. Ce dernier lui rendit évidemment son baiser en oubliant la blague de ses amis !

Non, il n'y avait rien à dire, ils étaient heureux. Et ils allaient en profiter avant que la réalité ne les rattrape !

Fin !


End file.
